Venganza
by ayny
Summary: <html><head></head>Un solo capítulo que se sitúa al final de la séptima temporada, concretamente tras la muerte de Silvia.</html>


Meto la última prenda de ropa en la maleta y la observo, desordenada, uniforme, sin mucho sentido, antes de cerrarla. Allí está toda mi vida, en una sola maleta con cuatro prendas de ropa, que ahora ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo las compré. ¿Y eso qué importa? Tampoco sé si de verdad me gusta, si combinarán, si hará frío al lugar dónde voy… ¿Pero adónde voy? En realidad todo me da un poco igual. Lo único que quiero es desaparecer.

Porque mi vida no está en una maleta. Mi vida se desangró entre mis brazos, sin que pudiese hacer absolutamente nada… Cantando la canción que siempre le cantaba su padre antes de dormir. Su vida… Una risa amarga sale de mi boca, sin sentimiento ni emoción. ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora mi vida? Solo uno. El de la venganza.

En estos días me hubiese gustado echar marcha atrás en el tiempo, ir muy, muy atrás. Cuando tenía tres años, o cuatro, como mucho, para no sentir nada, para ser ajena a todo, para jugar con mis muñecas y divertirme con la cosa más simple, para ir al médico solo para que me regalasen una piruleta y me sacaran una sonrisa… Y tener miedo del dentista, del coco, de dormir a oscuras… o simplemente no tener miedo de nada. Yo siempre ha sido fuerte y he salido adelante sin miedo, con ganas. Pero ahora…

Ahora ya no me queda nada y tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo porque no sé qué hacer con mi vida o qué será de mí. Sin Silvia… Bueno, sin Silvia para mí se acaba el mundo. Recuerdo días después de su entierro, al que no acudí, haber escuchado decir a Mariano que la vida no se acababa, que había que tirar para adelante por duro que fuera, que éramos afortunados por haber sobrevivido. ¿Y este dolor? ¿Eso es ser afortunados? Entonces preferiría haber muerto con ella, en sus brazos, estar juntas para siempre, sonreír por tocar su piel, por oler su aroma… y así para toda la eternidad. Hubiese sido realmente perfecto. Haber sobrevivido no es una fortuna, es una maldición. Ahora quisiera sacarme el corazón del pecho y arrojarlo por la ventana. Pegarme un tiro o tirarme a la carretera para que alguien me atropellase. Sufrir una tortura externa para cicatrizar este dolor que es imposible definir, que es imposible olvidar.

Fue tan grande el amor por Silvia, tan ideal, tan subliminal, tan perfecto… Fue una de esas historias de amor que nunca nos creemos. Una de esas que hacen leyenda. Sí, Silvia ha escrito su historia en mi corazón y la ha convertido en leyenda. Y recuerdo su sonrisa tímida, sus ojos tan expresivos, sus labios rojos… La recuerdo con cada detalle de su piel y de su cara. La recuerdo cada día, porque también tengo miedo de olvidarla, de no acordarme de sus expresiones, de sus enfados tontos y de los serios, de sus sonrisas, de su voz tan dulce, de su actitud de niña y a la vez tan madura… Porque no quiero olvidarme de sus besos ni de sus caricias, de sus abrazos, de sus palabras de amor. Porque quiero que esta historia de las dos viva para siempre. Y quizás solo es eso lo que me mantiene con vida hoy que no está ella.

Pero es insoportable. El dolor es insoportable y esta angustia, esta tensión constante, la impresión de que me falta el aire, ese sentimiento de vacío y caer al abismo cada noche. Porque no está ella para salvarme. O quizás sí. Me acerco a la ventana y miro hacia el cielo, me gustaría buscarla en cada estrella hasta dar con ella y entonces regañarle por haberse ido de mi lado. Ella me sonreiría y me diría: _No sufras más, Pepa_. Pero es imposible no sufrir, mi niña, le contestaría. No estás conmigo. Y si no estás conmigo, lo dulce se vuelve amargo, lo divertido es triste y lo bueno es malo. Porque tú le dabas el sentido a mi vida, la alegría a mis días, la novedad a mi rutina. Porque todo se ha ido contigo menos el amor y este dolor que me destroza.

Me separo de la ventana y cojo la maleta. Es la hora. Es la hora de vengar la muerte de Silvia. De hacerle sufrir a ese cabrón tan solo la mínima parte de lo que estoy sufriendo yo. Es la hora de partir hacia Italia y dejarlo todo atrás, para poder vivir más o menos en paz. La venganza no me reconfortará, ni me devolverá a Silvia, pero sí habrá justicia. Y con eso me basta. Por ahora.

Si existe un dios y existe un cielo, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Nos miraremos a los ojos como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y yo seré la primera en dar el primer paso y dibujar una sonrisa. Silvia me la devolverá. Y así, durante horas, nos miraremos la una a la otra, sin hablar, disfrutando del silencio, olvidando todos los días sin vernos, olvidando el dolor que ahora me quema por dentro para volver a vivir nuestro amor. Ese amor eterno, ese amor de leyenda. Y, después, me acercaré a ella y le susurraré: _Te quiero, pelirroja_.


End file.
